


Sauced Up

by skatedaddy



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Humor, Jealous Bill, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, it just weed, offended eddie, richie back on his bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatedaddy/pseuds/skatedaddy
Summary: Richie convinces Stan to throw a house party.





	Sauced Up

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt requested to me by a friend and im saying they didnt tell me "hey man try and be funny" i did that all on my own and i probably shouldn't have done that but you know i'm here now and i have to stand by my decision. bc otherwise, what kind of man am i?

“Stan, this party is incredible,” Richie declares. He’s really high and pretty drunk. He’s also talking to one of Stan’s yucca plants, because he’s blind as shit. Ben, being a rascally little bastard when he’s been drinking, had snatched his glasses off his face, put them on himself, and disappeared into the crowd. “Really, man. This is like, the best party I’ve ever been to.” 

“Richie, who are you talking to?” Stan asks, approaching Richie with a tight-lipped expression and the same red solo cup of booze he’d had since the night had just started. There was no way Stan was getting drunk tonight- he was too busy doing damage control on the party raging on in his house. 

“Huh? Oh, shit,” Richie turns around and squints at Stan’s shape, then glances back at the yucca. He decides it’s best not to think about it. “Stan,” he repeats. “This is a great party.” 

“No, Richie. It’s a big party.” 

“Yeah dude, it’s awesome.”

“No, it’s not awesome. I specifically asked you not to invite a bunch of people. I told you ‘Richie, I want to keep this small.’ Ten people max, I said.” 

“I dunno, Stan. I don’t remember having that conversation.” 

“We had it more than once.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Richie, the only reason I even agreed to this party was because you promised me you would keep it small! You made this whole big deal about writing up an oath! You insisted on signing it in your blood!” 

“I dunno,” Richie hiccups. “That doesn’t sound like me.”

“Doesn’t sound like you?! You’re always trying to sign things in your blood dude, you’re always running around-” He’s cut off by the sound of glass shattering somewhere near them, and his face immediately goes beet red. 

“Oh my god, if one of these asshole’s just broke one of my parent’s porcelains I’m going to fucking kill you, Richie,” and with that Stan was storming off to go investigate the source of the crash. Richie wasn’t feeling too concerned about Stan and his precious porcelains, and he was pretty sure he could smell weed being smoked and thought it would probably be a good idea to find out who had the joint and smoke some of it.

If he had been able to see well enough he would have recognized the kid as someone he had seen in school; the kid was a maybe two grades ahead of Richie and had graduated the previous year. Richie can’t quite think of his name, but he’s not that worried about it. The kid is sitting on Stan’s couch and Richie joins him, sitting dangerously close and tucking his legs up under him. He grins widely, batting his eyes a bit. “You wanna share?” 

The kid laughs, but not in a mean way. If Richie could see, he would see that he was totally being checked out. He smiles even wider, and the guy caves with a laugh. 

“Well, sure, why not.” He passes the joint he’s holding to Richie, who hits it and exhales slowly through his nose. Fuck he loves weed. He takes another puff before passing it back, and the two keep up the exchange until it’s just about gone and the kid drops the roach in his now empty beer bottle. 

“So, what do I get in exchange?” He asks playfully. Richie giggles a little.

“What do you want?”

“How bout a kiss?” 

Richie laughs at this. It doesn’t actually seem like that bad of an idea. He’s got a decent enough buzz on to not care too much about all the activity going on around him, or the fact that without his glasses he’s so blind he can’t really even see what this guy looks like. His basic shapes and colors look nice. After half a moment of contemplation Richie decides, fuck it. Why not. 

It was nice, after all, of this kid to share a joint with him.

“Hmm, sure,” he hums. “I guess so.” That’s all the kid needs to hear, apparently, because he’s suddenly grabbing Richie’s face and mashing their lips together. The sensation almost makes Richie laugh again. 

His eyes flutter shut, and the fact that a total stranger is sliding his tongue into his mouth really doesn’t seem to bother him at all. It actually feels really nice. It’s kind of hot, he decides, as the kid bites his lip. 

Neither boy could tell you how long they went on like that, making out on the couch. Eventually people couldn’t help but notice, and some people were actually watching and cheering the couple along. Eddie grimaces, watching the scene from the crowd. Richie was back on his bullshit again. What the actual fuck was he doing? He turns away when the kid starts sucking on Richie’s neck, offended. Couldn’t they find a nice, private spot to do that? It has to end, he decides, and sets about searching the rest of the house for Stan, so he can make Stan put a stop to it.  
Eddie doesn’t find Stan but he does find Bill and Beverly in the kitchen. Bev is smoking a cigarette and Bill is eating a raw pasta noodle. Neither of them could think of an excuse for their actions if they tried. 

“You guys seen Stan?” 

“No, w-why?” Bill questions, crunching on the noodle with his teeth. 

“Richie’s about to blow a dude on his couch.” 

“W-what?” Bill starts choking on the pasta, really regretting his snack choice now as it slices open the back of his throat. He can taste blood in his mouth. Beverly looks nonplussed. 

“The good couch?” She asks. 

“Uh,” Eddie suddenly looks nervous. “Which couch is the good one again? Shit. I always forget. He’s in the living room.”

“Shit,” Beverly exhales a drag of her cigarette. “That’s the good couch. You better do something, Bill-” She doesn’t even have time to finish the sentence before Bill is storming out of the room. There was no way he was allowing this to happen. Not his Richie. Not on the good couch. 

He pushes his way through the crowd that has formed around the couple, horrified by the sight he sees. This kid’s got Richie pushed all the way into the couch now, he’s got his hand up Richie’s shirt, and he’s kissing him like he just discovered the meaning of life itself in the back of Richie’s throat. Richie’s just laying there, letting it happen- no. Richie’s kissing back.

Bill is suddenly furious. Who the fuck was this guy? And what was Richie thinking? Did someone spike his drink or was he just that fucked? In a hot second he’s on top of it, pulling the kid off Richie with a powerful jerk. Both boys look surprised, and confused. Mostly confused. Richie especially. 

“What the fuck are you d-doing with him?” Bill hisses at the guy, who just kind of laughs. Bill is appalled. What part of this was funny? 

“I mean, buddy, what’s it look like?” The guy asks with a chuckle and Bill has to fight back the urge to jab him in his chakra points Gentle Fist style. “He wanted to get high. My bad. He didn’t tell me he had a boyfriend.” 

“He doesn’t,” Bill snaps. “But he has standards. C’mon, Richie. Let’s go.” He starts tugging on Richie, who still looks incredibly confused but allows him to do so. He takes Richie out to the back porch so they can get some fresh air; they’re the only two out here. It’s March and even though the snow is starting to melt it’s cold as fuck so they huddle close. “R-Richie, what the hell were you thinking?”

“I don’t know, Eds.” 

“What? Really dude? Are y-you joking? I’m B-Bill. Where the hell are y-your glasses?” 

Richie runs his hand through his hair and lets out a deep sigh. “Man, I don’t even know anymore.”

“Richie, can y-you see anything right now?” 

“Uh, yeah.”

“Y-you can see? H-how many fingers am I holding u-up?”

“You know I hate that game, Bill,” Richie huffs. “I can see just fine.”

“Could you even see the dude you were making out with?” 

“Mostly.”

“How did you know he wasn’t ugly? What if he had been ugly, Richie?” He hadn’t been, but still.

“Well… He had, uh, all of the, uh, skin he’s supposed to have.” 

“Well t-that’s a good thing,” Bill spits sarcastically. “Had all his skin.”

“He had hair, and also a joint.” 

“And there it is. Dude, you have a problem.” 

“How can I have a problem? There’s no such thing as a weed problem, Bill. It’s just. Not a thing. You need to stop bringing this up.” 

“You have a psychological d-dependency bro. Name one t-thing you own that d-doesn’t have a r-resin stain on it.”

“Leave the resin out of this,” Richie snaps. “Jeeze, Bill, did you bring me out here to spring an intervention on me or what?” 

“N-No, I…” Bill trails off for a moment, studying Richie hard. Richie is too blind to see it, but he can feel Bill’s gaze on him and a shudder runs down his spine. “I d-don’t like s-seeing you kissing random guys, Richie.” 

“Oh. Sorry? I know it’s gotta suck watching me cheat on your mom.” 

“I m-mean it, asshole.” 

“Jeeze, Bill, lighten up. It was just a kiss. Totally PG-13.”

“Y-you’re missing the point.” 

“What’s the point?”

“I l-like you.” Bill can’t believe he actually said it. He doesn’t know why he actually said it. Maybe it’s because he’s kind of drunk. Maybe it’s because Richie looks so fucking pretty in the orange effervescent glow of the porch light. Maybe it’s because his cold little body against Bill’s, shivering like a scared Chihuahua, feels so good. He doesn’t know. 

“Oh,” Richie says, and for a second Bill’s heart almost sinks, but then Richie smiles. “Christ, Bill, why didn’t you say something sooner? I’ve had a crush on you forever.” 

“W-what? Really?”

“Wait, you really didn’t know? Oh my god, Bill. I thought it was so obvious. You didn’t think anything about all those Valentines I gave you?”

“Y-you gave everyone Valentines.” 

“But your cards had a _dog_ on them, Bill.” 

“W-well, shit.” He stares at Richie for a second, noticing how flushed his face is from the cold. “So, n-now what?”

Richie turns towards the beautiful blob in his vision that is Bill. He was like a smudge that Richie never wanted to wipe away. “You want to kiss me?” Bill smirks.

“I g-guess.”

The two make out til their fingers are ready to fall off from frostbite. Richie can’t get over how proud of himself he is for being the one to make Stan throw the party. “Best decision of my life,” He tells Bill, before going down on him. On the good couch.

Bill can’t help but agree.


End file.
